ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SolZen321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SolZen321 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goji73 (Talk) 17:08, September 19, 2012 Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here.Teridax122 (talk) 08:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Responce OK man, I have nothing against what you are doing, is just, do a better job of it if it is to be included. Seriously. I read that page and got four whole sections basically saying the same exact thing, "Solgent ray this, ultra barrier that". First of all, the category is nothing but a copy and paste from Flash-Type. The reason this was not included earlier when I redone the page months ago: Every type had a variation on the moves. The Ultra Barrier made an appearence in the series as 16 different effects and you are going to put them as the same thing? What about the other moves; Solgent Ray looked like bullets in episode 6, and in the fight against Bazob Dyna used loads of unnamed manuvers. Please think before making this page like Tiga's. I know what you are trying to do, but please. Watch some actual episodes before editing. I got the whole season in my laptop. yao l. 03:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Can help me delete Ultraman Blue page?I feel better to have a separate page for the Ultra Force.Insert non-formatted text here Reply me--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It Hi,Solzen,I will try and remove some of the photos and help the wiki more.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Help me to remove some of the photos in the Ultraman Saga gallery in Ultraman Zero page,and help me with the caption.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen the blast shot on Ultraman Hikari page,it is not Hunter Knight Tsurugi doing it Hikari doing it in Ultraman Mebius epsoide 35 when he uses the Hikari blade and blast shot to reveal Alien Babalou true form.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I insisted that you got to this website:http://www.freewebs.com/godzilla_2000/ultramannexus.htm and view it and you will see a list of Nexus Junis Blue or Junis Techiques and add it to Ultraman Nexs page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Do not remove the Nexus vs Zwei.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You need help?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I thinking of ways to rewrite the history pages.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Pls fing for mr Icing Wave and put it in Ultraman Max page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen, I need to tell you that the Mebius Dynamite picture you edit is not Mebius using Mebium Dynamite,is Mebius preparing to use Mebium Dynamite.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Tell me when Ultras Seven uses the beams and when Ultraman Jack uses the Cinera shoot.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you very much. You only told me that Seven use it in to fight Annon.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) When does Ultraman Jack uses Body Spark and Eye Beams.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Fair Enough EveryTime i try it says that it has been locked Thanks! AlrightJKiller97 (talk) 22:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Pls help to fix to Chaos Ultraman page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Pls also help me to find more Techiques pictures for all the Ultra Brothers and I could do it alone.Need some help.Thanks for fixing the Chaos Ultraman page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What is the name of the Japanese Ultraman wiki website? What is the Japanese wiki address for Ultraman Zero and its Techiques?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok,thanks for reminding me.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen there are some Techiques inthe Jaanese wikia not been adde Ethernet the Cossmos Luna mode tabber.Pls find the Techiques and put it inmUltraman Cosmos page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Replying Hi,can you give me the Ultraman Belial Japanese wiki website.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) How to reuse added photos in the wikia? Hi,can you help me find where can we download the Ultra Brothers series and Ultraman Ace vs Namahage?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Pls reply my previous message.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me find Ultraman Father's Father Beam?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok.Ultra Father used it in Ultraman Ace 38 or 39.Pls help me find it.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen,have you found the father's beam picture?If have add it to Ultra Beam or Father of Ultras page.And can you do me a favourite by cleaning up my profile page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi,I found many more of Ultraman Jack Techiques,can you add them in to Ultraman Jack's page? Ran bolt Light Bo--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC)mb is called throwing finisher Techiques. Responce I here by dub the Takami Yoshimoto Chaos Pythor He has deleted several of our contributions to the Kaiju vs Robots collab, some of which could've been your own. Please stop him from ever editing on that story again. ScorpionTail (talk) 14:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultralive, Ultraman !! Stop adding photos on the Ultras pages.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I vey sorry for saying that.I don me am that.Can you forgive?I want to became friend with you. Sorry.I don mean that.I want to be wiki brothers with you.Sorry.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:55, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Anyway,are you a Chinese user?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) How to find Zhu sig talk?Can add that to my profile page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can you help me do a flavor?Clean my signature box in my profile.Pls and thank you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Clean up the template.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can you help me to clean up my signature box in my page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Woahh!!!!!!!! I didn't know you were recently turned into an administrator!! That makes me ultra happy!!!!!!!! Congratulations!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Hi, you can check out my Ultraman Xena page in Ultra Fan wikia.I can sketching One Techiques and post it there.Enjoy!Here the link:http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Xena Alien Signal I already removed the video.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I will be careful the next time,I will note add videos with full length.Am I getting serious fines for that video?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh,thanks for reminding me.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Solzen,I already used some of your Ultraman Noa photos.This are some Techiques performed by Noa.I zoomed in and created the Techiques picture.Pls add the captions .--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Solzen,can you give suggestions or comments.In this blog post:http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zhu_Huong_Ng/Gallery_for_Transformation%2BQuestions Hello and thanks Hello to you too! Ive been an Ultraman fan since my gradeschool days and find that fake and evil ultras history/storyline interesting too. Ive seen Alien Valky illustrations in the past but I never knew his name, been thinking that he's some predecessor concept to the newer evil ultras. So I checked wikia but havent found him in the fake and evil ultras category, so I just googled "ultraman alien hunter" and found a google pic linking here, so I decided to add him in the fake ultras category since I found Alien Babalou in that category and they're somewhat similar. Thanks AzraelDeathwing (talk) 00:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Fake Ultras clarified Oic, thanks for the clarification, Yep I thought the fake category implies something that looks similar to ultras. Ill check and undo my edit if you haven't done it yet. AzraelDeathwing (talk) 01:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Dear SolZen,sorry for not replying your message.Thanks for some editing in Ultra-Fan wiki.Thanks.Hope you forgive me. I need your your feedback as soon as possible.:(, Kaiju Alien snaffoo Sorry about that. I will make sure I lable it correctly in the future.Lamango (talk) 08:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Video Re Reply Thanks for letting me know i will take down the episodes and for telling me that replies gfrom people go to there page Ultramanminecraft (talk) 23:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Apexz (talk) 11:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC)ApexzApexz (talk) 11:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Dethmon Who is this? The picture says Dethmon but there is no page named that. Zombiejiger (talk) 00:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) The Chant Do you mind doing me a favor on the Custom Bionicle Wiki and continue the chant on this page: Talk:Carniverse? Zombiejiger (talk) 23:02, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Apexz (talk) 12:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Help??? Uh, excuse me SolZen. How do you add pictures to your signatures and how do I write text in them. I mean like, I have wrote a text "Anything goes for OOOs!" but I can't seem to change the text to whatever I want to talk about. Here's a sample: Hi, Solzen. Can I create a page on Ultra Eyes and the ability to create dimension?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Ultra Fan Can I add the merchandise photos from Ultraman Zero page to Gallery:Ultraman Zero?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks.I will be working on it. Hi Solzen, there is a strange problem happening in the Gallery:Ultraman Zero page where the gallery for the Ultra Zero fight 2 photos have disappeared.I do not know why.Please fix that issue.Thank you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 00:47, November 16, 2013 (UTC) SRC/EYES/SEA Mecha Should I create a category for Good Ultras?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The correct name for the giant form is Aizenbo, not Izenbo. "Izenborg" is the name for the first combination. So please, change the name of the article, thanks! All good things must be shared sorry, i'm still new to the user talk thing Ultraman TopFan (talk) 23:31, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadow on a bench Subterranean Kaiju Category DucantheChoju (talk) 03:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Solzen, but you mind if you can help my to do the forms tabber in my Ultraman One page in UltraForm wikia? just asking.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:46, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi SolZen321, what do you think about the Story 0 Manga? I got all 16 volumes, and I like the art and plot a lot. Specifically, some of the new Ultras are awesome, such as Zaji, the first Ultra to use ice type attacks, and Flare with his dimensional abilities. Alien babalou was also portrayed to be much more sinister and powerful. Luneth22Luneth22 (talk) 01:13, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Video: Reply ok,ok, I give you my word, no matter what I do, I won't post a full lenght video, even if I uploaded it on Youtube... Ultraman TopFan (talk) 10:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) sure, i will help! what's the link to it? .... no thanks, i read the the page, and i don't know what to do, i'm a little scared that if i add something in it, anyone else's idea cannot be used so, it's not mine kind of "thing" Ultraman Story 0 Hello, I see that you have edited the page to contain the info of the kaiju. Lets discuss more about the manga when we have time. Luneth22Luneth22 (talk) 02:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Than what should I do now? I already added the category.I really need your help and I am very sorry for what I did.Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Alien Hook/Huk Hey this is the Leo guy. I'm sorry I posted the dyna pic on top I'm kinda new around here I needed a badge. Well, I should not be asking you about this.The question is, do you have a Facebook?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:07, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you please sort up the pictures in Ultraman Ginga gallery page? Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply For You Ultraman Category I added Category:Ultraman to Template:ArticleUltra, so all things relating to the original series will go there. As this wiki has joined the Tokupedia hub, I've created header templates like those on the Kamen Rider Wiki, RangerWiki, and Metal Heroes Wiki for each series so that articles about things from them will appear in their category (e.g. Category:Ultra Seven, Category:Ultraman Tiga, Category:Ultraman Ginga). --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 20:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It would be a good idea to set up a Style Guide on this Wiki like RangerWiki and Kamen Rider Wiki has, to teach new editors the best way of editing on the wiki, a spelling guide for disputed spellings would be a part of it. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 23:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you watch Super Heroes Taisen Z Fan collab Why you tell me that??Rocky2002 (talk) 13:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I will take this to think ' ' Ultraseven Check Chat You're welcome. Zombiejiger (talk) 18:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Reply to InterWiki Problem Ah! Yeah! Sorry... again, that was my fault. In other wiki's I made a template to make the InterWiki shortcuts even shorter. I kinda got used to using only "w" when I should have used "wikipedia" in the InterWiki. The other wikis I contribute to have longer versions of their names in the English Wikipedia, so I made those. Totally my side's fault. Sorry again. Sijfer (talk) 06:11, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah! I forgot! I'm also sorry that I didn't consult admins on that! I thought it was that InterWiki anomaly again, I was occupied on adding the information of Baltan's appearance on another media. Sorry about that too... Sijfer (talk) 06:20, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Solzen ,There is no harassment to Aldo he just came in here with a changed profile saying "he was an enemy of this wiki" . so I addressed him that he was not he just was not a good admin in this plagiarism issue for allowing his friends to do what they did which he did nothing to help by the way . And if he did not want people to comment about the issue with him he should not have a profile page like that. He has changed it now you can see that in edits. I also said he needs to apologies for doing nothing to help out in this manner it is now quite clear that the toku guys had our content and did nothing about it. So far no apology which should be a mature thing for them to do. End of story on my end aldo just does not like to hear that someone is holding him accountable. So check out his talk page edits and then remember that he did nothing to help out when jammer blocked all the pages that could of helped this issue in the beginning. The problem is when admins like this are left unaccountable for there actions for what they did or did not do and this was a BIG abuse of power and they all knew it.They need to be encouraged to apologize to this Wiki. knunpaaraan Hi Solzen I agree with your last post by the way. Accept for the fact that Aldo is blameless who cares if he was here first if he can not admin right he needs to know about it and change . It does no one good just to let abuse of power slip by .. he needs to be accountable to the users admins are servants to the users and should be held accountable. I would not have said anything to him but he came in with that silly message on his profile and wanted us to help him out. Why should I ask him to explain why he did not help us out when we needed it. It would of been much easier if he would of helped work it out in those early days but he did not and has not said anything about he is sorry for what the toku guys did ,,,, "bad things happen when good men do nothing". Feel me? khunpaaraan Stephen222's About Teridax122 (talk) 04:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) New Years Episodes Sorry for the bother, but they still count as New Years episodes not just because of the holiday, it's also because they came on the first Januray the day they air like on Super Sentai, and Kamen Rider New Years categories why don't you check it out. Crunchyroll in infoboxes Responce But if Choju are the ones who were created by Yapool, why Jubagon receives subtitle of Choju? Maybe i was at that time, but until last year i hardly knew English and i did not participate in blogs and forums, and I was about 2 months without editing because I did not know how to use the templates, the old admins gave me warnings as you can see at the top of my talk page. Gabirurezende (talk) 14:17, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Templates What if I don't stop? & how come your sending me messages instead of teridax how did you even got these messages? Episode Category If a Monster from the orignal season Just like the Ultras team up what would you name it? Example: Bemstar from the Return of Ultraman Came on Ultraman Taro and not what kind of Non-Team Up is a category I made when even though the hero meets or is with the previous season heroes they didn't fight together & didn't meet with each others Example: Zoffy Died! Taro Died Too! even though Zoffy appeared, Taro was dead and was taken to M78 with Zoffy fighting alone & Go Beyond the Ultra Brothers! all the Ultra brothers were fighting Tyrant alone. A better name of the category needs to be decided because I got the message from Stephan. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 15:50, March 20, 2015 (UTC) What about episodes 29 & 30 of Ultraman Taro. The main antagonist Yapool was from Ultraman Ace and almost appeared on every episode of Ace. Thank you Thank you. P.S. Sorry if my editing looks like shit. I'm not used to wikia's new format RyanBurnss (talk) 17:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Team Ups I know what team ups are, I added Team Ups On Ace Episode 10 becuase 2 Character from the Return of Ultraman appeared & Ultraman Dyna Episode 36 2 Members From GUTS from Ultraman Tiga appeared, but its kinda different becuase GUTS fight monsters & Jiro & Yumiko from The Return of Ultraman don't. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 20:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Team Ups I already know what team ups are ia when Heroes from a different season fight together & on The Last 2 Episodes of Ultraman Dyna I marked them as team ups becuase Megumi Iruma from Tiga appeared on Episode 49 of Dyna & Jun Yazumi from Tiga appeared on Episode 50 of Ultraman Dyna & their members of GUTS. (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 20:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC)) Kaiju If Alien Babarue is from Ultraman Leo than we only need Kaiju categories from the series they were originally from. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 15:20, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Evil Ultras I though kaijus didn't need to be added because how its an Ultra and not a Kaiju Sorry bout that. And Videogame Characters should be added to only characters who appeared on videogames only. (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 15:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC)) Space Emperor What do you think is the largest kaiju out of all the Ultra series? Ginga 8-11 You are free to reply me?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Photo Remove I'm already planning to that soon. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 14:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) A wait!The message i want to sent you is gone so I sent again.Hi!It is been a very long time since we last chat.Congrate on your Ultraman Orion to be finished and my One series still have a long way to go.Anyway,what has happened to this wikia so far that the wikia not featured in the Tokupedia?By the way,can you check the Ultraman Belial Reiyonx form pages,I find that the techniques are relevant to the ultra.Can you see it and find it if possible?Also the darkness war in your ultra fan wika no people has been editing and doing that project.Maybe you are busy?Thanks--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I know.I am only starting to make the chapters longer than before as you see befor my first few episodes are very less content.I really hope you have some enjoyable times reading them.I enjoyed your series a lot,you are making Ultraman Myth one now?Belial page may need some work on the Reiyonx powers and abilities.I don't some of the powers Belial have and I need your help on that.Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't know.I will let you know if I have idea.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay,I will be aware.By the way,there is a user that has been deleting important information and categories.Have there anything done?Do you need my help in helping to restore the pages?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) really exist,it is the spaceship where Belial use fro his operations in another universe? And Ultraman Hikari age is 22,000 years,is this his real age.Just checking.}} Pictures I've already added back the photos Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:22, May 29, 2015 (UTC) The story looks like it's unfinished, not just rock. 00:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Please contact me again. I can not go there. I took the photo call its name entered into the computer (wikia), and then you create a shape to show it. I was not able to a travel go the factory show. I can not show. to build in (wikia) took over to a the shows and You will give I will do this or not. Please keep the idea to create a character in the story Ultraman and took over to a the shows. and To me to do or not. and Please contact hey there! there is a guy called kaijumorti that vandalized my talk page, can you try to see what you can do? and i'm spinocroc 123 http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Spinocroc123 hey again (i'm spinocroc123) what happened is that i made a few comments on wikizilla about film continuinities, so he took what wrote in the comments there, and he wrote in my talk here things that would make me sound stupid and he even wrote there (as me) that i insulted an adiminister in wikizilla, even though i don't! so after i notice his changes, i deleted them, and i wrote that people should not listen to what was earlier there. so you only saw the edited version by me. (spinocroc123) ok, thanks! This question bothers me a lot.I have watched he Ultraman Mebius Armoured Darkness Gaiden.When Mebius and Hikari merge with each other to form Phoenix Brave,there is a shield being formed and shielded formed and blocked Armoured Darkness powers.I have added the shield to both Mebius and Hikari page but UltramanTopFan stated that the shield was created by Mebius Phoenix Brave but my idea they are still in the merge and not completed yet,only when the shield/aura disappears then Phoenix Brave appears.Is this correct or wrong?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) About Cicada Human... Sigh... Do you even know Japanese? "遊星" is another word for "惑星", which means "planet". Therefore, 遊星人 doesn't mean they're from "Planet Yu". Because there isn't a "Planet Yu". Hell, the Japanese Wikipedia entry for Ultra Q outright states that "劇中では「遊星人」もしくは「宇宙人」と呼称されており", meaning that 遊星人 is just another word for "Space Alien", and no, there is NO mention of a "Planet Yu" anywhere. Plus, I don't think they're from "Planet Q" either, the Wikipedia entry mentions that they're referred to as "Planet People Q" in the script, but also explicitly mentions that they're from Planet チルソニア (No idea how the hell do you romanize that). Oh this is just great You checked the Japanese Wikipedia? Really? Then I guess you just missed the huge ass チルソニア遊星 ' written under the Cicada People entry, then. Or maybe you live in a parallel universe where that entry says they're from Planet Yu? It must be really fun living in your own, made-up world where you see things that didn't actually exist. Perhaps in some people's eyes I am actually a badger who reviews late-night talk shows. Whatever, I'm done with you. Fuck off and have a nice day. Evil turns good & Good turns evil Why did you erase those categories? Ultraman4Ever (talk) 23:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Ginga S Sub Chat Ultraman X Theatre Special in eng sub Thanks Chai9955 (talk) 10:49, September 17, 2015 (UTC) (Oh no! Your email address has not yet been confirmed. You should have a confirmation message in your inbox. Didn't get it? Click here and we'll send a new one. If you need to change your address, head to your Preferences page.) ??????????? --- I do not want to play anymore nonsense. Very annoying. I just came to see (wiki). KissAsian Ultraman Ultra Movies Li Hao Low okay RyanBurns1988 (talk) 19:11, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Female Kaiju category? Actually,I am Zhu Huong Ng.I changed to this account as my original account was hacked,How many edits I need to made before unlocking the pages so I can edit?--ZhuHuong XX (talk) 14:55, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I'll do my best to help out on this Wiki. RRMJ Dragons Alrighy then. Dracosaurian--Dracosaurian (talk) 00:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat room meeting One week delay ULTRAMAN Manga Article ULTRAMAN info Sorry about posting on my own talk page, I don't usually talk on profile pages, so I'm not used to it. Since I have no longer own the picture book, and as I don't remember if it really did state that Noa was born in M80's supernova, I am sorry for editing it, and I won't be mad if someone edits it back.--Starlord 1954 (talk) 22:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Starlord1954 Ultraman Belial The one who edit that page, was actually me, because I forgot to sign in. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 16:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Who r u? Are u like a creator of the wikia or somthing??!! CoolUltramango (talk) 00:33, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Celek my last message was mean you can ak me to do anythinf to redemp my false Thank you for your message! Is Ultraman shooting pure beam of light, or beam of light mixed with specium crystal. I did put universe on some of the characters. For example, I put X Universe on Daichi Ozora's page but someone changed it to Ultra Flare Timeline. Fiery bobcat (talk) 19:53, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat. HELP:: Some iconic Ultra monsters? >Okay, so suppose I put a list like this: Ultraman. Ultraman X. Jirass. >You can add 2 more monsters. Who are some fan favorite Ultraman kaiju you would put in there? Try not to add your personal favorites per se, but ones that the whole fanbase generally finds to be awesome AND iconic. >You can add 2 more monsters though you can add AT MOST 1 more Ultra (though at the cost of adding another kaiju). >So, what would be the 2 monsters you would add? 'Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 17:57, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Ultra Beam pictures Fiery Bobcat says "Timeline" because of me Dr Hakase :p Does Neo Ultra Q take place in the same universe as Ultra Q?Fiery bobcat (talk) 17:42, April 7, 2016 (UTC)fiery_bobcat Team EYES Edit Needed? Hey there, this wikia is really great! I was just wondering if you'd like someone to contribute to doing an article for the members of Team EYES, in terms of their personality and perhaps some plot points. (I'm aware they're not exactly really major characters aside from Musashi but I'd be more than happy to make one if needed! ^^ Oh yeah, I'm not exactly too familiar with the wikia formatting, so if I were to hyperlink something from an original page you might need to tell me how to do that first XD WindauraSkyy (talk) 12:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Meet me in the chat please? Check this out: Sith me. --Zombiejiger (talk) 18:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC) 1.) lol 2.) I have the Jedi Path, and have been wanting Book of the Sith for a while. 3.) Will do. 4.) Not currently, although I've been toying with the idea. --Zombiejiger (talk) 00:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure you could use Saevion! I pictured him without the armor has having straight, jet black hair that is swept back, fairer skin, and an Exar Kun-style forehead tattoo. Also, as a Sith, I imagined him as having an apprentice to carry on the Rule of Two, I was thinking female with a Rebels Inquisitor-like mask/helmet, and possibly a double-blade. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:10, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Either would work, and I was thinking of Tiga Dracus for the name. That's my usual Star Wars character name in games, TOR, KotOR I and II, etc. --Zombiejiger (talk) 12:25, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I especially like Kira, is she named after the original ideas for Rey? --Zombiejiger (talk) 16:24, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Whoops... sorry. Okay, I like 'em all, cool names, and definitely interesting backstories. One thing about Saevion I would add is that, personality-wise, he's more like Dooku or Thrawn than Vader or Kylo Ren. Calm, collected, and not (too) prone to violent outbursts. I picture Vook as looking similar to the one Jedi master in KotOR, the balding one that Kreia kills. --Zombiejiger (talk) 19:52, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism FUCK YOU BITCH Sir Gojiller 11:50, May 24, 2016 (UTC)Gojifan2002